blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rychia
Rychia is a General of the Engineering and development research sectors. She has a cruel outlook on those around her aside people she respects such as the Marshal. She first appeared in Verse 2 among the other heads of the Order Council. Information A member of the Research and Engineering department and a General, Rychia's cruel and wickedly seductive traits has made her one of the more respected members by demand. She is the recent head of Engineering and Research, appointed to her position by Lukain after he and Fasado both stepped down several years after the Third War of Armagus. She has a fondness for the Azure Interface Primefield and its potentials and also is quite knowledgeable surrounding the Nex Exitium. Backstory Born late in the Third War of Armagus to a mother from outside of the government in Ishana (Post its destruction) who was a masterful woman of wicked power and magic who most all respected. She didn't see much of her father, she was kept in Ishana and trained in the arts of magic which she now utilizes in the form of a whip of scarlet pronged magic. Due to her high aptitude for it she became something of an overly proud and snobbish individual. She was a vicious even as a child, using her magic and weapon to bring others pain and get what she wanted, tricking others and using them how she saw fit so its easy to see she was highly regarded as a brat but very few bothered her due to her parents. However she never was as cruel as she is now, her mother died in the Third War killed by the Rogue Sectors, and she grew a bit embittered but endeavored to strive to success on her own in the government later on wanting to leave a legacy like her mother who helped to design the most powerful Nex Exitium and the units known in the present as the Genesis Destroyers. Like her mother she took on after her and became a strong engineer in her own right mixing it together with her knowledge of magic. When she managed to coax the SIA into showing her old researches from the Third War she got an audience with General Akuhei and found love in the Azure Interface Primefield’s potential as weapons and thinks of them as ‘pets’ who she disdains the fact most of their schematics are lost. She works on Exitium among several other things now. Appearance She has dull red hair which sweeps over her eyes, and lays on her shoulders. She sports a beautiful figure covered in a uniform which had a raised collar blown back, as the black dress like design hugs her slim figure with small lacing of red. The back of it opens up into two split pieces that hang down like a petal of a flower, all of it dark scarlet. A strange sense of coldness, elegance, and cruel power embraces to make her image, and her deceivingly ethereal red eyes held nothing but glints of hidden, unreasonable expectations of everyone around her. Her arms are hugged by the sleeves of the uniform which go into crude sleek black gauntlets. Her armored boots shine like onyx, knee high hugging her thin legs covered in black tights, the boots sleek like her gauntlets as they come down into a pointed toe with a heel. She typically has no smile on her thin face, merely a look of disinterest until something catches her fancy. Personality Rychia is a superior who doesn’t exactly place care in those under her. As a member of the R&D and also a General in the militia she has a long list of accomplishments behind her history. She expects nothing less than victory from those bellow her and has a rather seductive side to her that’s been rumored to have led many to their own demise. She is pleasant only outside to fool people, and deep down is about as cold and cruel hearted as one can get. She has absolutely no respect for those less than her, and sees people as mere tools of war or more crudely AIP as “pets”. Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Antagonist Category:Control Sequence Character Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:World Order Council